


Proof

by Rrrowr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny catches them at the Jungle, Scott expects for Stiles to come up with some sort of plan. This is not the plan he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsvc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsvc/gifts).



Sneaking into the Jungle to look for Jackson is harder than it looks — especially when Danny actually catches them a couple minutes after they've snuck in. He steps right in their way, arms crossed, and he gives them the most disbelieving look Scott has ever seen on his face.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" he asks, suspicious gaze shifting back and forth between Scott and Stiles. "This isn't exactly your usual stomping ground."  
  
Stiles makes a scoffing sound. "What? Psssh, what are you talking about, Danny? This is _totally_ our stomping ground. Me and Scott, man — we come here all the time." Stiles kicks Scott in the ankle. "Don't we, baby?"  
  
"Yeah." Scott shoots Stiles a dirty look. "All the time."  
  
Danny looks them up and down. "With Scott, I'd believe it, but with you," he says, pointing to Stiles. He tilts his head with his brows raised, faintly grimacing.  
  
Stiles is absolutely affronted. "I could totally be gay!" he says. He gestures expansively at Scott, waving his hands at him as if to encompass Scott's entire existence. "I could totally be with Scott and gay!"  
  
"Yeah?" Danny says. He grins cheekily. "Prove it."  
  
"Um," says Scott. He glances at Stiles.  
  
Trust Stiles to be taking the moment relatively in stride. "What, like. Prove it, prove it? Like here, prove it? Now, prove it?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Danny replies with a shrug, then holds out a hand to pause Stiles when he's mid-turn toward Scott. "But only if you're actually together. I wouldn't want to make things awkward between friends." His hand drops to his hip. "But if you're actually dating, it's no big deal right? This is a safe place to show your affection for each other in front of all these people."  
  
When neither Stiles nor Scott respond for a moment, Danny adds, "If you don't and you're not going to tell me what you guys are doing here, I'm gonna tell the bouncer that you're underage. Your choice."  
  
Scott expects for Stiles to come up with some sort of plan. Like maybe they could pretend to leave and just avoid Danny while they look for Jackson. Or maybe they could just explain that they were sneaking into the bar and hadn't realized that it was a gay bar. Hell, maybe they could even say that they were helping a friend with a gay crisis. Something — you know — _anything_ more believable than the idea that he and Stiles are dating in secret.  
  
But Stiles doesn't say any of those things. He stands at Scott's side, sort of jittery as he slowly withers under Danny's stare, and then says, "Fine," as he slides his arm around Scott's waist. "But it's just one kiss."  
  
Danny gestures for them to proceed. "It's all the proof I'd need," he says, and Stiles' hand fits itself neatly against Scott's spine. "Take your time."  
  
"Stiles," Scott squeaks out, nervous as Stiles turns toward him.  
  
Stiles tugs him closer by the waist and then leans in to whisper in Scott's ear. "Relax," he says, squeezing Scott's tense shoulder and then sliding over it to squeeze at Scott's neck. "Just follow my lead. It'll be over before you know it."  
  
Scott nods, trying desperately not to make eye contact with any of the nearby onlookers, and is immensely grateful when Stiles' face gets between him and their staring. Their lips meet briefly once, and then again — and again as Stiles palms the back of his neck.  
  
It should be weird, kissing his best friend, except that it isn't at all. The music and the heat and the pressure of Danny watching them — all of those things should be pinging Scott's radar, dragging his attention from the moment at hand and making it stilted and awkward. But as Stiles' hand settles firmly on the back of his neck and squeezes reassuringly as he turns Scott into the kiss more deeply, everything falls away.  
  
There's only this — the sound of their lips moving together, the breaths that Stiles is taking, the scrape of their shoes on the floor as they step closer to each other. There's Stiles' heartbeat — rabbit fast and pounding so loud that Scott can barely hear the music past it — and then his own, slowly catching up to the same pace. They're both frightened, anxious. Scott can smell it. Worried about so many things, but also—  
  
Scott sucks in a breath, gets hit by a familiar scent, and a moan slips out of him — completely unexpected.  
  
Stiles pulls back gently, thumb stroking Scott's jaw, and he licks his lips. "You okay?"  
  
Scott nods, "Yeah."  
  
This is where Scott expects Stiles to ask if Danny's satisfied with this proof, which he does and Danny is. What he doesn't expect is how he feels as if he's been left wanting when Stiles draws away. He doesn't expect how much he wants to press Stiles up against the bar and show everyone how much they...  
  
How much they totally aren't dating.  
  
Mission. Jackson. Right.  
  
And Allison too.  
  
Scott moves to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand and ends up touching his lips with his fingertips instead. "Stiles?"  
  
Stiles doesn't look at him. "We need to find Jackson," he says. "We should split up."  
  
"Right," Scott agrees half-heartedly. "Cover more ground." Scott takes a deep breath as he watches Stiles disappear in the crowd.  
  
Scott can still taste him in his mouth. Stiles tasted like home and something else — something dark and spicy and inviting. Something familiar and also... _More_.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://rrrowr.tumblr.com/post/28391578217) on tumblr.


End file.
